Tale of the Unborn
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: Rewrite of "Unborn" because I was unhappy with how it went the first time around. Please read the Disclaimer page for warnings and some explanation of how this world works.
1. DISCLAIMER

This story is a **_very_** weird AU. Basically the story is one where Madara was kidnapped by a cult (The Ambrose) with the intent to force Madara to carry and then "birth" the reincarnation of a "god".

Warnings for violence, potential gore and "**_Mpreg"*_** in this fic. Please don't read it if you're only going to complain about the themes later.

_*****_(When I say Mpreg, it's actually more like a demon being sealed into Madara, only there's gonna be symptoms of pregnancy whilst the demon is "growing" inside of Madara)

The main pairing will be HashiMada in the fic. I doubt there will be TobiIzu or AshuIndra, 'cause Izuna and Tobirama won't have many interactions that would lead to it, and Ashura and "Indra" will probably die.

There's only one ending this time- the bad ending will just be a dream.

Also, here are a few notes on some of the major titles and about the families that will be mentioned and explored.

**_Titles-_**

**_The Bearer-_ **Madara Uchiha. He is referred to as 'Bearer' by the cult due to his role in their prophecies. Because he was a red-eyed Uchiha child, the cult believe he will bring about the reincarnation of Ashura. After the ritual, Ashura sealed the Ambrosine into Madara, ready to be delivered through sacrificing Madara's body.

**_Grandmaster-_ **Ashura Senju. As leader of the cult, he is referred to by many as the Grandmaster. He is the ancient head of the Senju family, and is rumoured to be over 200 years old. It is also rumoured that he has lived so long because of his service to the Ambrosine.

_**Ambrosine-** _Indra. Indra is the true name of the powerful being that is the object of the cult's worship. Whilst many believe that Ambrosine is male, the most ancient of the priests, including the Grandmaster himself, claim that Ambrosine is genderless.

**_Traitor_**- Hashirama Senju. He is a traitor due to the fact that he is trying to find every way to stop Madara from being forced to birth the Ambrosine including taking Madara out of the cult's base.

**_Families-_**

**_Senju-_ **The Senju are a family that are heavily involved with the cult. Currently Ashura, the ancient leader of the cult, is the head of the Senju family. Hashirama is an outcast due to escaping with the Bearer to protect him.

**_Uchiha-_** The cult believes that Indra is the ancestor of the Uchiha family, and that only an Uchiha child born with red eyes is able to birth Ambrosine's reincarnation. The reason for some Uchiha's being born with naturally red irises is due to a recessive gene that is linked to the Y chromosome, meaning that only males.


	2. Cursed

"_Let go of me!" Madara growled, struggling against his bindings as the skull-masked men strapped him down, tossing him onto the altar less-than-gently. His heart was pounding against his chest, and he wanted to break free, he needed to slip out of his bindings. He was afraid, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him so afraid._

_Glancing up to the ceiling, he noted the opening in the ceiling, silver moonlight pouring in. A man wearing red robes was sat upon a throne, illuminated by the moonlight and overseeing the proceedings with a cruel smirk. _

_The leader, the one who had ordered for his capture, and for this to happen._

_One of the men that dragged him here waved a hand, and a woman dressed in black robes approached, bearing a small bowl of a golden liquid, chanting words in a language the Uchiha could not make out._

_Why was he here?_

_He hadn't heard a single thing that the other had told him, save for only one thing, the only thing that was repeated._

_Bearer of the Ambrosine._

_Whatever that was, Madara really did not want to be it, not at all. Not if he was going to be treated like some kind of human sacrifice. Not if he was going to his death like some pig to the slaughter._

"_Don't you dare…!" He snarled out, struggling harder against his bonds. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you old bastard! And you, you hag." As the woman got closer, the guards moved to hold Madara's head still, and the woman lifted the cup, giving a smile at the red-robed man, who nodded._

"_Now, open your mouth, bearer of our blessed god, and receive the privilege of your bloodline," The woman croaked, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "This is the moment your fate has been leading up to, my dear~"_

"_Bite me- guh-" Madara choked a little as the golden liquid fell into his mouth, but the woman held the bowl to his lips, pouring the liquid without care for the young Uchiha strapped to the table. She resumed her chanting as the liquid sparkled. It seemed as if the liquid was alive, and it moved through his throat in sickening movements._

_Madara wanted to throw up, vomit up the shining liquid that was way too sweet. But he couldn't stop himself, he couldn't fight it. As if the liquid wanted to sink into his very being. It was a terrifying thought._

_One of the men turned his gaze away at the scene, before moving forwards, knocking the bowl out of the woman's hands, drawing his sword to attack the guards before unbuckling the straps that had bound Madara. The cloaked men drew back, whispering amongst themselves, nervous and confused._

"_Hashirama!" The red-cloaked man rose to his feet, but the brunet had already made his next move. _

"_Come with me, Madara," The man whispered, holding out his hands to help the other stand up and promptly they left the room, rushing through the halls. He didn't know who this man was, and the Uchiha was very wary._

_"Fuck off, I can take it from here," The raven-haired male growled, though he lurched forwards as a wave of dizziness took over him. The brunet just shook his head, throwing the other over his shoulder. Madara struggled, cursing the other out and hitting him on the back. "Put me down...!"_

_But, the stranger didn't listen to the Uchiha, not putting him back on the ground until they were out of the temple, stopping a good distance away from the cold stone building._

_Walking forwards, Madara fell to his knees, trying to force himself to throw up the liquid he was forced to consume, but nothing came up. "Fuck… c'mon..."_

_The man took off his cloak, throwing it around the other's shoulders. "Madara…" He sighed softly, wincing as Madara glared at him. "There's nothing that can be done here. Come back with me."_

Madara sat up quickly, panting for breath and shaking. Nausea had swept over him, and he stumbled to the bathroom, throwing up in the sink noisily. Whatever had happened to him during that night he kept dreaming of, and it certainly was kicking his ass.

Damn demon spawn, damn morning sickness. He felt like such a freak, though he had no idea how this had even happened. This broke every law of nature, it was impossible. And why had they chosen him for their creepy experiments.

Heaving again at the memory of the overpowering sweet taste from that damn liquid, he threw up once more, giving a low whine. How could he get rid of this, how could he even live with this.

He had ended up a freak, those damned cult bastards were going to pay for that.

"Madara?" The soft voice called out to Madara from the bedroom, and Hashirama stepped into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. He held a cup of ginger tea in his hands, and as Madara finally straightened up, Hashirama offered him the tea. "Here, this should help you with your morning sickness."

"What is it?" He eyed the other suspiciously. It had an odd scent, and he was sure he'd never seen anything like it before. Any odd liquids were given the highest scrutiny from the young Uchiha.

"It's just peppermint tea," Hashirama sighed softly. "It really does help with the nausea, I promise. And it tastes pretty good."

"Fine," Madara gave a sigh, reaching out for the teacup and taking a sip. It tasted alright, and it was drinkable, luckily enough. "Hm, it's okay."

Hashirama led him back into the bedroom, watching the smaller male sipping slowly at the tea, giving a soft sigh. "That's good... I'm sorry I can't help you be rid of that thing within," Hashirama stated softly, watching as Madara set the teacup on the bedside cabinet. Moving forwards to help Madara sit down, he paused as Madara slapped his hands away.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna help you, Madara," Hashirama gently brushed a hand through the younger male's raven locks, sitting down beside him. "I mean... I can't get rid of your burden... but I'll do my best to find a way to help you get out of this mess."

"It's fine," Madara responded with a low huff, leaning into the touch slightly. "You got me out of that place, and that's all that matters for now. But I want to make sure they pay for what they did…"

Hashirama gave the other a slight smile, before sighing lightly. "Don't let hatred consume you," He responded softly, before standing out. "We can deal with those people later. For now, we just gotta get you through this, okay?"

Shaking his head, Madara lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling calmly. "I know… but they can't just get away with doing whatever they want, doing fucked-up, twisted things to people who want nothing to do with their ways. I mean, I never asked to be pregnant with their fucked up god-beast thing!"

"It's a demon, not a baby, you know," Hashirama smiled softly, standing up and going to the door. "Don't worry about it, Madara. I'll make sure you don't fall to their traps again. I promise. I won't let them twist your life into something so perverse."

With a slight nod, Hashirama moved out of the room before giving a sigh. He needed to help Madara, but he couldn't just suddenly offer the younger male _that _substance. Hell, he had little idea where he'd find it, anyway.

In any case, Hashirama wanted nothing to do with that cursed cult anymore.


	3. Unnerved

It had been a few months since Hashirama had taken him out of the cult's temple, and Madara was just about coming to terms with what he was going through, or so he hoped. Either way, he knew it'd be a pain in the ass, but he just had to deal with it.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Madara was sunbathing in Hashirama's back garden. Luckily, he wasn't showing too noticeably just yet, and for once, it was nice to not be throwing up or eating strange things. Closing his eyes and allowing the warmth to wash over him, the Uchiha relaxed.

A strange sensation in his stomach caused him to twitch and sit up, frowning as he glanced down to his stomach. _What the hell was that just now? Was that… that thing moving?_ Madara thought to himself with a frown, gasping out as he felt the strange sensation again. Pushing a hand against his stomach, the Uchiha sighed lowly. "Stupid demon spawn..."

He should have expected it to happen sometime, if his symptoms would follow a normal pattern, all things considered. But, surely it would be too early for the damned creature to be moving around, especially when it still wasn't even that big? Then again… Madara knew that this would not be a normal thing, not at all.

Hashirama had called it a demon after all, and likened it to having some sort of spirit sealed inside. The liquid that Madara had been forced to swallow had been a vector for the spirit, apparently.

Should he tell Hashirama about the movements, even if they weren't that many? It might be a good idea, he had decided, and once the strange sensations had stopped, he got up to move inside, ready to call for the older male.

A flash of white in the corner of his gaze caused the Uchiha to pause, glancing to the side and freezing slightly as he noted the white-haired man standing to his side, looking calmly at Madara.

"How did you get in here?" The raven-haired male hissed, glaring at the stranger. Whoever this was, he didn't like the look of him.

"I know Hashirama," The snowy-haired male responded calmly, giving a slight smirk as he studied the Uchiha. "He's been giving the Ambrose a lot of trouble recently, kidnapping you and all that jazz."

Madara shook his head. "Hashirama took me out of hell. Nothing you could say will make me go back there. Now, fuck off."

Laughing loudly, the other male approached Madara, grabbing his chin and looking over it, before moving to lift up the Uchiha's shirt, dark eyes on the other's pale stomach.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Madara slapped the other's hands away, walking backwards, still glaring at the other. Hearing the commotion, Hashirama came out of the house, eyes narrowing as he spotted the white-haired male.

"Get out of here, Tobirama," Moving to stand in front of Madara, Hashirama was pissed off. How dare they come to try and take Madara back? Tobirama's appearance was unsettling, but Hashirama would not let them. Madara complained at Hashirama being like a guard dog, but the Uchiha remained back, keeping out of this dispute unless needed.

Oh, but he really wanted to punch this damned snowy-haired bastard in the face.

"Ah, how's life going for you, traitor?" Tobirama sneered at the other, arms folding over his chest. "The Archmaster is very displeased with you taking away our precious Bearer. Now, if you'll only hand him over to me, so he can go back to where he is needed."

"You expect me to hand Madara over to you people again?" Hashirama snarled suddenly, hands clenching into fists as he stared at the other Senju.

Madara flinched at the brunet's sudden anger, though he turned to glance at Tobirama. "I'm not going back, put it through your thick skull," He growled, hands falling to his hips.

"You're safer with us and you know it. The bearer needs to be at the temple for the birth of the Ambrosine," Tobirama stated, shaking his head. "Hashirama's betrayed people once, I'm sure he'll do it again, Madara."

Madara shifted nervously as Hashirama continued to glare dangerously at the other. "Get out of here, Tobirama. I refuse to give Madara over to you bastards," Hashirama declared, and Tobirama just sighed lowly, moving to leave.

As he walked to the gate, he paused, looking back at the others. "I will return, and you will hand over the Bearer," He declared coldly, before leaving.

Relaxing slightly as Tobirama finally left, Hashirama turned to Madara, checking him over with concern. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Madara gave a shaky sigh, but he managed to keep composed. "I'm fine… stop fussing! It's not like I can't handle myself. I just wish I was done with them, but they keep coming back. It pisses me off."

Hashirama sighed lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "They'd be after you because they hate letting people go… especially those they think are special," He stated softly. "But, I will protect you, so don't worry about it." Placing his hands over the other's shoulders, he gave a reassuring smile.

Madara rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I can take care of myself, you know. I don't need your help," He mumbled, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Damn Senju, being so overly kind and overprotective. He was a grown man, not some lost, needy puppy.

Hashirama shook his head. "If you say so, but I will always be there for you," He murmured, embracing the younger male gently, letting go as Madara protested. "Ah, sorry... Anyway, what's up? I know you were sunbathing before that other came around…" He led the other inside, letting Madara go to sit down as he went to make the other something to eat.

The Uchiha just gave a shrug. "Ah, I was sunbathing… but then I felt some movements within," He responded, leaning forwards. "I guess this demon spawn is kinda moving along quickly." Giving a huff of annoyance, Madara placed his hands over his stomach.

Hashirama moved closer, placing the plate down in front of Madara before going to sit on the couch by the other. "I would expect it to develop faster than an actual child. It was "conceived" through unnatural means, after all. But it's nothing to panic about, I'll find a way to help you be rid of it."

Madara picked up the plate in front of him, starting to eat the food quickly. He hadn't eaten much today, and with what had happened, he had forgotten about it briefly. But now, he was ravenous, and he placed the plate down once he had finished his meal.

"We better get rid of it… this fucking demon is driving me insane," He sighed, shaking his head. Hashirama chuckled softly, raising a hand to ruffle the other's hair.

"Don't worry Madara, I will find you a way to safely be rid of that thing," Hashirama stated with a gentle smile.

"You better do!"

Hashirama gave a nervous laugh. "Sure, sure," He mumbled.

Oh,_ I really need to find that vial…_ The brunet thought to himself.


	4. Relaxed

"You were stopped?" The red-robed man stared down at Tobirama with a frown, hands clenching on the arms of his throne. At the elder's displeasure, Tobirama glanced to the ground, giving a slight sigh.

"The Bearer is being quite well-guarded. Hashirama will rush to his aid at the slightest sound of commotion," Tobirama stated, looking up at the older male. "It proved quite difficult. You know as well as I that if I faced Hashirama in combat, I would lose out."

The red-robed man just gave a slight chuckle, resting his cheek on his hand. "Come on Tobirama. You're smarter than to just give up just like that," He said with a smirk. "You're the most competent of my inner circle. I want that Bearer returned to me before the full moon of the night of birth."

"Ah, of course, Archmaster…" Tobirama responded quietly, bowing his head. "I'll need some time to plan, but the Bearer will be returned to us, and the Ambrosine will be birthed in these sacred halls."

The Archmaster simply gave a slight nod. "Very well. But this time, make sure you do not come back without the Bearer, Tobirama. I do not take well to failure, even from those of my inner circle."

With that, Tobirama bowed before going to leave the throne room. If he didn't want to lose his head, he would need to think of a plan to separate Madara and Hashirama from each other. One that would not fail again.

….

Relaxing in the bath, Madara hummed to himself, letting the bubbly water wash over him as he moved to pour it over himself. Hashirama was in the kitchen, washing up all of the things he used to make their meal, which they had eaten together.

But, Madara was still quite troubled by the idea that he would still be pursued by that damn cult. He couldn't do anything about it though, not unless he could be rid of this spawn within him. He had tried himself, the night right after he was rescued from the cult's temple, but as he held the blade to his abdomen, something had stopped him.

"Goddamnit…" Madara murmured. Something had stopped him each time he tried to be rid of the demon. Maybe the creature could use some sort of mental control to sap his willpower, but each time had failed. "This demon is pissing me off..."

He hoped Hashirama would have some type of cure for this, to at least stop the creature from making Madara pause in the actions to remove it. The door opened slightly, and Hashirama's voice came through the crack, snapping Madara out of his thoughts.

"Is everything okay in there?" Hashirama asked gently, concerned expression on his face. Madara gave a soft smile, before calling for the other to come into the bathroom.

"I need some help washing my hair. Come in the bath and help me with it." Madara watched as the other entered the bathroom, averting his gaze from Madara's bare body. But, as Madara spoke, Hashirama's cheeks went pink. "Are you sure?" He asked, and Madara nodded.

"The tub is big enough for both of us, you know," He stated, and Hashirama just gave a slight chuckle.

"Okay then," He murmured, removing his clothing and letting it fall to the floor. "If you insist~" With that, Hashirama entered the tub. Madara shifted so he was sat between the other's legs.

Hashirama's cheeks remained pink, but he moved to grab the bottle of shampoo, pouring some into his hand before moving to place it in Madara's hair, humming lightly as he massaged the shampoo into other's scalp.

Madara gave a pleased sigh as he felt the other's fingers in his hair, and he looked ahead of him, his eyes almost closing. It felt really nice, for Hashirama to be washing his hair. Despite himself, the Uchiha let himself relax more, almost leaning against the taller male's chest.

Eventually, Hashirama cupped some water in his hands, moving to wash out the shampoo from Madara's hair. Madara kept his eyes closed as the other rinsed out the bubbles from his hair.

Hashirama repeated the process with the conditioner, rubbing it into the other's hair before rinsing it out. A smile had graced his lips- he always enjoyed playing around with Madara's hair. And Madara seemed to enjoy the attention, even if he acted like he didn't.

Madara shifted slightly once his hair was washed, moving to wash Hashirama's hair. Giving a soft chuckle, Hashirama leant down slightly so Madara could rub shampoo into the his brunet locks.

Madara continued to wash the other's hair, giving a soft huff. "There," The raven-haired male responded, moving to rub soap over Hashirama's chest before rinsing the soap off of his own body, standing up to get out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Thanks for helping me wash my hair," Madara said, before moving into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Hashirama blushed faintly as he watched the other leave, feeling himself getting hard.

No, he surely couldn't… even if he was attracted to the other, such thoughts would be not allowed. He couldn't just abuse Madara's trust by thinking such impure thoughts. But, he had to get rid of his arousal, and these thoughts, before going to get himself ready for bed.

Moving his hand to his crotch, Hashirama let his fingers brush over the length of his cock, giving a low moan as he started to slowly rub at it. Leaning back, his back hit the edges of the bath as he moved his hand in time with his moans. Soon enough, he could feel himself on the edge, though he paused as he heard the door opening slowly, and Madara poked his head through the doorway.

"What're you doing?" Madara gave the Senju a weird look.

"Ah, nothing…" Hashirama responded, his hand still on his cock and his cheeks a deep pink. "Don't worry about it, Madara. I'll be out in a minute."

The Uchiha watched the other, before giving a nod. "You best hurry up then," He murmured. "The hot water's made your face go red, it's not a good look for you." With that, Madara left the bathroom once more, and Hashirama gave a soft sigh, biting his lip as he rubbed at his cock, slowly teasing it until finally… he climaxed, giving a low, muffled moan.

Embarrassed and slightly flustered, Hashirama pulled the plug out of the bath and stood up, turning on the shower to rinse himself off once more before turning it off. He took a towel and left the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	5. Captured

The months had been hard on Madara, and new surprises popped up every day. No "cure" had been found, and it was getting quite stressful for the Uchiha. He snapped at every little thing.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he frowned slightly. If he compared his situation with pregnancy, some would consider him around seven months… but Madara felt that he looked gross. He hated this, how freakish he would look, with his rounded stomach. If only he could get rid of this demon, free himself. If only he could...

Hashirama assured him that it wouldn't matter all that much. Madara didn't really go outside that much, but when he did… he heard the whispers on the streets, such mutters that only served to make Madara more frustrated and angry with his situation.

"_Oh, look at that. Look at the state of them."_

"_That's a man? That is creepy as hell."_

_"Is that even a woman?"_

Madara frowned slightly as he knocked the mirror off of the wall, the glass shattering into pieces. Jumping back to try and avoid the glass, Madara winced as he stood on a piece of it, the shard cutting the skin of his bare foot.

"Ow, fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He punched a wall in frustration before going to sit down on the bed, moving to avoid more glass. Trying to bend down to check over his foot, he gave a stream of curses as he found it difficult to actually bend down. "I fucking hate you..." He growled at his bump.

Hashirama entered the room, giving a slight frown as he looked to Madara. "Let me help, Madara..." Avoiding the mess of glass on the floor, he went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, returning and kneeling before the other.

Madara flinched lightly as he felt the other touch his foot lightly, and Hashirama hummed softly as he carefully extracted the glass shard from Madara's foot. Placing the glass aside, he set about cleaning the other's injury gently, though as the antiseptic was applied, Madara gave a soft hiss as it stung.

"It's okay, Madara," Hashirama reassured the other gently, placing a bandage over the other's foot.

"Shut up..." Madara growled. "It's not okay, and you know it."

"Now, breaking a mirror will give you seven years of bad luck," The Senju teased gently, before going to sit by the other, wrapping the bandages around Madara's foot.

"I don't care about damn bad luck, it can't get much worse than this," Madara mumbled, averting his gaze. He hated how Hashirama was so nice to him, even though all of this weird stuff was going on, and that Madara was the one to cause Hashirama to become the cult's enemy. Stupid gentle Senju.

But, Hashirama simply smiled, rubbing the other's arm soothingly. "Madara, your luck will change, I swear. Seriously, I will find a way to get you out of this mess. This isn't your fault, after all."

Madara flushed faintly, but he nodded. "I'm still a freak. I mean… what sorta man gets "pregnant", especially with some creepy demon?"

"Don't worry about it, Madara. I promise, I will find a way for you to be rid of them," Hashirama murmured softly, ruffling the other's hair before going to get a dustpan and brush to clean up the glass all over on the floor.

With Hashirama busy cleaning up, Madara went to go outside into the back yard to get some air. He wanted to clear his thoughts, so he decided it was a good idea to go out into the backyard, where the sun was shining and the air was pleasantly cool.

Giving a soft sigh, he shook his head slowly, going to sit himself down under the tree, where the leaves were slowly starting to become gold and orange.

Madara had relaxed, leaning back and closing his eyes, though as a shadow passed over him, he opened his eyes, frowning slightly. "Who're… ah!" Madara shifted to try and move away, though he was stopped as he was grabbed by the arm by Tobirama. The Uchiha gave a growl.

"Let go of me," Madara hissed, ruby eyes narrowed as he glared at the white-haired male. He knew the cult would come after him again, but he really didn't need this right now and he wanted to escape and go back into the house. He just couldn't be dealing with idiots right now.

But, Tobirama just gave a cruel smirk. "Why would I do that, Bearer? You_ will_ come with me," He responded coldly, tightening his grip on the other's arm.

Madara growled at the other, kicking him and breaking free, glaring at the other with venom. "I am not going anywhere with you, and you can't make me."

Tobirama slapped the other hard across the face, before pushing Madara down onto the ground. "Don't even_ think_ about resisting," He growled, grabbing Madara by the hair, holding Madara up face-to-face with him. "Because if you resist and this birth fails, we will use our backup Bearer. And guess who that'll be, Uchiha?"

"Fuck off," Madara spat in the other's face, earning him another slap across the face. Tobirama narrowed his eyes dangerously, his tone becoming a deadly whisper as he smirked at the raven-haired male.

"I think you'd do anything to protect Izuna, _right_? Your precious little brother is an ideal back-up for bearing the reincarnation of Ambrosine," The white-haired male explained with a shrug. "And he'd probably be even better as Bearer. From what our intel has told us, he's actually cuter and more docile than you~"

Madara snarled at the other, struggling against the other's hold on his hair. "Don't you dare… don't you fucking dare touch him!" At the mention of Izuna, Madara has swung for the other, his hand caught by Tobirama.

Tobirama laughed harshly at the other's struggles, before responding to the agitated Uchiha. "Come quietly and Izuna won't be harmed."

Madara paused slightly, giving a slight frown. He knew he couldn't just let the cult do as they liked with him, but Izuna was more important than anything else to Madara. So, he stopped fighting against the white-haired male. Only for the time being. When he found out that Izuna was actually safe, he would break free from the damned cult and no-one would get in the way of his escape.

"Now, come along, Bearer. I'm so glad you will come with us. You'll be where you belong," Tobirama gave a low chuckle as he let Madara go, starting to lead him away. Madara shrugged off the other's grabbing hands, giving a low growl. "Don't touch me." As he moved out of the gate, Hashirama had come out of the back door, spotting the other being taken away.

"Madara!" He called for the other, but as Madara was pushed into the passenger seat of a black car, Hashirama paused, giving a frown. No, he couldn't just stand here. "Madara!" He rushed forwards, banging on the car door, but as the car drove off, he frowned, fear overtaking him.

He had failed to protect Madara.


	6. Lectured

Maybe this was a bad idea, but Madara had a plan for whatever was going to happen. He'd let himself be driven away, glancing through the window of the car as Tobirama drove off with him.

Hashirama had been too late to stop him from going, too late to save him. But whilst Madara was sorry for that, he had to do this. Saving Izuna, and keeping him safe, was more important than the Uchiha's own life.

The guards stood at the entrance leered at him as he passed by, led by Tobirama through the twisting hallways. This place was stifling, and he hated it. His mind focused on why he was here, to stop him from freaking out completely.

He had to come here, he had to keep Izuna safe.

As he was brought into the main hall of the cult's temple, Madara was silent. He had let himself be captured this time, to save Izuna, and he was determined to do this. But, as Tobirama pushed him forwards, Madara was faced with the Archmaster once more. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the red-robed man, who simply sneered at him.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble, dear Bearer," He responded lightly. "I'm surprised that you came here of your own will. Though, I suppose you want to keep your family safe." Leaning forwards, the man gave a slight hum. "You and I are not so different, you know. I just want to keep my family safe. That means, the family member that you bear inside of you."

Madara growled his protest, ruby eyes narrowed with hatred. Oh, he really wanted to punch this bastard in the face and be done with it. But there were too many guards. "Damnit..." He murmured to himself.

"Do you know the origins of the cult, Madara?" The Archmaster asked calmly, tilting his head to the side. Madara shook his head, causing the Archmaster to laugh aloud. "Of course you don't. Your grandfather would have made sure of it when he turned his back to the clan before promising one of his offspring to us. I'm surprised though. It seems your pretty eyes skipped your father's generation."

Madara bristled slightly at the mention of his grandfather being a part of this cult, and even that his grandfather had actually promised to give one of his own descendants to this crazy man and his messed-up schemes. "Obviously he was smart enough to know that you're all a bunch of crazy idiots."

"He was a fool, just like you are," He responded, causing Madara to growl at the other, fists clenched.

"But now, listen well, Bearer," The Archmaster declared softly. "For I will tell you the history of our cult, and all it stands for."

Forced to sit on the ground, Madara glared at Tobirama, who was standing guard over him. The red-robed man just gave a smirk as the young Uchiha was sat on the ground, before starting to speak again, his voice low with reverence.

"Once, there was a perfect being that walked this planet, some would even call them a god. Their name was Indra, though many in the cult know of the being as the Ambrosine, the immortal. However, one day the stars began to fall and the earth began to grow colder, with the advent of technology and humanity's greed. Indra was grieved by this, due to the fact that the old ways were slowly being forgotten. And finally, mankind had tainted the world enough for the Ambrosine to start to wither away and finally die."

Pausing for a moment, the Archmaster took a moment to calm himself down, before continuing to speak, his voice wavering slightly.

"But you, Madara, are the new hope to return the Ambrosine to our world, stronger than anything!" He pointed down to the Uchiha, who gave a slight frown at the crazy words that this man was speaking.

Some god-like being? This was just fucked up beyond all relief! His thoughts were interrupted as the red-robed man spoke again.

"As a descendant of our Ambrosine, your family line was perfect to be the host of this reincarnation. But, from our researches… only a certain gene in your code could possibly be strong enough to carry the Ambrosine successfully. Have you ever wondered why you have red eyes, despite your parents having a normal eye colour?"

Madara frowned slightly. He had noticed the differences between his eye colour, and that of his father. But he'd never given it much thought, hiding the irises with colour contacts and sunglasses until he had hit eighteen, where he didn't care about it.

But, to think that his eyes would make him a target of such thing, that his grandfather had produced children despite the risk and the promise he had made to the cult… it was terrible. Maybe his grandfather thought that they'd be safe. But of course, as Madara had found out pretty early on, that it was nearly impossible to escape. How stupid his grandfather was, to get involved with such madness...

Seeing the other's discomfort, the Archmaster chuckled.

"Yes, the genes which caused you to have red eyes make you the perfect candidate for bearing the reincarnation of Ambrosine. For this means that your genetics are compatible with the genetics of our beloved god," He declared with a wide smile. "You, Madara, are the Bearer and you shall be the most successful of all our previous attempts. You will bring the Ambrosine into the new world, and with it, the Ambrose can finally rejoice!"

Madara gave a slight snort of indignation. "That's bullshit." So, that was it? He would carry this monster within him, and then when it was born, this cult would have their monster to train and to use against whatever.

"Don't worry, Bearer," The Archmaster smiled, sickly sweet. "You'll get your reward. You'll get to see Paradise." Oh, the leader knew what would happen. Madara's body would be sacrificed to the beast, with Madara dying to give his energy to the Ambrosine. Not that he cared for the actual Bearer, once the god was born. "And the event shall happen soon. A week stands between us and the full moon. And during that full moon, the Ambrosine shall be born!"

Madara was annoyed, and he furrowed his brows. Paradise? As if he would let this go on for too far. This "god" was anything but celestial. He was pretty damn sure that it would be a demon. Because nothing holy could come of a group of people going on about how the old ways were infinitely better than the modern era. And of course, everything about this stupid situation was crazy.

He was going to escape, with or without Hashirama's help. Madara cared for Hashirama somewhat, but he hated being treated like he was made of glass. Hashirama could come and aid him like he had the first time, but this time, Madara was determined to use his own strength this time.

Madara was not about to let himself be sacrificed, after all.


	7. Encountered

Hashirama was pacing about in his home, mumbling to himself. He had failed, he had not been able to rescue Madara this time, and Tobirama had taken him back to the cult. There wasn't much time before the full moon, when the ritual to birth the god was to be held.

The Archmaster, and the High Priests, had all claimed that Ambrosine was some celestial being, something good and wonderful. But Hashirama had done some reading whilst he was still a part of the cult. And what he had found was terrifying.

A demonic being that pushed for the world to be shrouded in darkness. That was the true face of the Ambrosine, the truth behind all this fantasy. This "god" was a demon, and how could it be anything but, when the beast had to be "born".

The Ambrosine was a monster, and Hashirama could not allow it to be born, and he would not allow Madara to be killed for it. He had to act fast. Madara was going to die if he just sat around moping. So Hashirama got to work on planning the rescue.

Moving through his home, he searched for the items he would need to do a successful raid on the Ambrose temple, and also what he'd need to help save Madara from the clutches of the Archmaster.

Whilst looking through the boxes of stuff he had taken with him during his first escape attempt, he paused as he found a small vial of a ruby-red liquid.

"Ah!" If only he had found this when Madara was still around. Then they wouldn't have any reason to come for the Uchiha anymore. But no, he had been too scared to look into these boxes. He was too scared to look back at how he had been a part of the same cult that he had hated, that he had sworn to take down.

If only he had been braver, if only he had kept a better watch over Madara...

"No," He slapped his cheeks, shaking his head. "There is no time to wallow around in self-pity right now… I gotta keep preparing." Slipping the vial into his pocket, he continued to move around to grab some important items that he needed.

Packing the stuff into his car, he started the vehicle before driving through the street. He was going to save Madara again, and this time, he would put a stop to the cult's plans. Glancing around the streets, he parked a little while away from the mouth of the woods. He was pretty sure the cult would be watchful of cars entering and leaving the forest.

…

Madara was sat on the bed in his cell, giving a slight frown as he stared up at the ceiling. He had been here for less than three hours, and he wanted to leave already. Everything was pissing him off, and if the damned guards kept nattering about useless things one more time, he would punch them in their stupid faces. If only he could break the bars of the cell.

The Archmaster was very determined to keep him here now, and Madara was becoming agitated by being trapped in this small room.

He did not want to die, he did not even want to think of how it would leave his body. It would probably rip him apart from the inside, or he would be cut open by one of these cultists, maybe the Grandmaster. This demon was really going to kill him if he didn't quickly think of a way to get rid of this demon that was sealed inside him to grow.

Many people here would enjoy watching him be put through the pain. This whole place was full of crazies, and they all seemed very determined that it was a god that he was birthing.

"Ugh…" He lay back on the bed, moving to the side to try and get more comfortable. It seemed that the creature inside of him had grown quite a bit since he had first felt it moving. Way too fast for Madara's comfort. He wished he could stab himself in the stomach, but the demon was still sapping his willpower, whenever he tried.

He was exhausted, whether from the exertion of his earlier struggle or from something that he had been forced to take with his food. Either way, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he drifted off to sleep.

…

Hashirama was making his way towards the cultist's temple, keeping himself silent and clutching a blade in his hands. He had fought before, but now the whole of the cult would be watching out for him.

They would punish him for his betrayal, though Hashirama was not about to go back to them. He would definitely rather die than join those bastards again.

As he found the clearing where the temple was, his attention was caught by the sounds of a scuffle nearby. Moving forwards, he looked upon the scene, giving a slight frown as he watched.

Two of the cult guards were holding onto a black-haired teen, who was struggling fiercely and yelling. Hashirama hesitated- he had no time to be wasting on others. But, as he watched the boy struggling more, he gave a soft sigh.

No-one deserved to be treated like that, especially not by the cult.

Stepping forwards, Hashirama alerted the attention of the guards, who glanced to him before letting the boy go to go after him. Giving a slight smirk, he disarmed the first guard with ease, Hashirama knocked him out before attacking the other guard.

Grabbing the other by the throat, he gave a sickly-sweet smile. "Don't you dare tell your Archmaster or I will hunt you down and kill you," Letting go of the guard, he watched as the black-robed male ran off. Hashirama turned to the teen, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" He asked calmly, and the black-haired male just shrugged, staring at the taller male with a slight frown.

"I'm looking for my brother. I did research and I found things in Grandpa's old stuff. I suspected Madara might be here…" The teen explained, brushing his hair from his eyes as he looked to the other. "Name's Izuna. Izuna Uchiha."

Hashirama gave a slight gasp as he realised who this boy was. Izuna Uchiha was Madara's youngest brother, the only other Uchiha with red eyes. It made sense that Izuna would come searching for Madara, but it was weird that Izuna knew where this place was. "How did you know where to come here…?"

Izuna gave a sly smile. "I have my sources. Grandpa's stuff revealed who and why, but someone else sent me the location," He responded, almost proudly.

"Well then, Izuna," Hashirama gave a laugh, taking the other's shoulder gently. "Come with me, kid. I was actually going to look for Madara anyway. I'll explain my plan on the way here, okay?"

Izuna nodded, going to follow the older male.


	8. Abused

Madara recoiled as he felt the sharp sting of the slap across his face, before glaring up at the one who had hit him. The guard sneered down at Madara in response, tugging his hair before pulling him close. "Don't even think about complaining to the higher-ups. They don't care, so long as I don't harm our god."

Placing his hand on Madara's protruding stomach, he rubbed the pale flesh gently, giving a smirk. "You're such a pretty little thing, aren't you?" As the guard stepped closer to the bed, the Uchiha frowned slightly, moving to back away. "Get the fuck away from me, you fucking asshole." But he couldn't move away fast enough, as the other forced him down on the bed, before climbing on top of him.

Madara kicked upwards, giving a soft huff of relief as he heard the guard howl with pain, though he had little time to revel in this small triumph before the guard struck him across the face again before going back up to his post as he heard someone else coming, the sharp footsteps resounding on the stone floor.

He hated this, hated how he was treated. And he was resisting, trying to escape, he was more than capable of doing so… but he didn't want Izuna to be taken and abused in his place. For Izuna's sake he would stay, but he was working on a plan of escape. As soon as he received some sign of Izuna not being in the clutches of this ugly cult, he would break free. No matter how many people came after him, he was determined to fight to free himself.

Tobirama interrupted Madara's thoughts as he entered the room, watching the other calmly. "You know, it'd be easier for you if you were obedient and quiet, then you won't be as knocked around as much," He stated with a shrug, watching as Madara glared at him. Tobirama just gave a laugh. "You don't want to make too much trouble for yourself."

"Go fuck yourself," Madara growled, moving back as the other stepped forwards. He didn't like the other, and he hated Tobirama most of all, save for the damned Archmaster who kept himself hidden unless it was necessary. But, he would fight hard, and if he could find a way to get straight to the Archmaster, he would strangle the life out of that smug old man.

Tobirama was amused by how fierce the Uchiha seemed, and turned to leave after placing down a small bowl of fruit. "Don't think Hashirama will come for you, brat," He responded with a cold laugh. "He will have moved along to go pick up another skinny kid with a pretty face who catches his attention."

"I don't even care if he comes, I'll just find him when I free myself."

"Don't think he actually wants you, brat," The snowy-haired male left the cell.

Madara rolled his eyes, before picking up the bowl. He was intending to throw it at the other, but his hunger (or rather, this demon spawn's hunger) had suddenly overtaken him, and he had to eat. Luckily the fruit were fresh, and he gave a slight sigh.

The food was sure to have some kind of drug in it to keep him "tame" and to keep the unborn child healthy, but Madara couldn't help it, not with the creature controlling him sometimes. He hated all of this, but he couldn't resist any of it.

Once Madara had eaten, he placed the bowl on the floor before going to lie down on the bed. If only he had been stronger, if only he could be rid of all of this. Letting his eyes fall closed, Madara drifted off into an uneasy rest.

_It hurt. Everything hurt and Madara screamed out, though no sounds left his lips. He could see the red-robed Archmaster laughing, and then a terrible pain tore through his body, twitching as he could see some vapours rising up from his stomach. _

_The cultists were gathered around, leaning in, whispering eagerly, though their faces were obscured. There were no faces, but he could hear their murmurs. It was close, they were celebrating that it was going to happen. Their god was being reborn, and paradise would be achieved._

_Deep, black tendrils coming from his abdomen, mingling with crimson blood. He was being ripped open without care, and he could feel his whole body twitch as he saw it. A bloodied, pink beast was leaving his body, and as soon as it left his body, it morphed and grew quickly, opening its eyes to reveal a glowing red gaze._

_Lips were parted in a grotesque snarl, and the beast turned on the onlookers, tentacles moving quickly to wrap around those pathetic humans, to tear them apart and suffocate them. The beast was violent in movement, but Madara could only watch, his broken body appearing to dissolve before his own eyes._

_Was he dying? Why? Why was this happening to him?_

_He was terrified. Unable to move, he could only watch as this monster that had left his body tore into everyone, not caring whether they were friend or foe. The beast had become full-grown in such a short time, and was destroying everything._

_Madara couldn't keep himself awake anymore, and the last thing he heard was the screaming of the cultists being attacked, and he could hear someone calling his name, a familiar voice… but most of all, his ears were filled with the sounds of an unearthly screech that shook the ground… _

Waking up as his whole body jolted, Madara was shaking. Sweat coated his pale frame, and he felt cold. What was that dream all about? It was terrifying, and Madara was even more worried for what was going to happen next with this demonic spawn.

The Uchiha didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted to kill it, destroy this parasite within him and then go back to his own home. Placing a hand over his stomach, he gave a frown as his stomach gave an uneasy lurch. "Fucking demon..." He growled lowly.

This plan of his was going to have to include him surviving the birth, there was not enough time to escape before it...


	9. Failed

Madara was fighting against closing his eyes, but as the sun went down, exhaustion took over and he had fallen asleep. His mind was plagued by that same dream again, and Madara was in and out of consciousness.

When dawn broke, the orange sunlight filtering in through the windows, Madara groaned out lowly as he sat up, giving a slight frown. He wished he had slept better, but that dream wouldn't leave him alone.

But, after he had eaten his breakfast, he went to go lay down again. Staring up at the ceiling, he hadn't even noticed that he was drifting back off into unconsciousness.

_He was once again stood watching his own tragedy. This time, the beast had a more defined form, human-like but not quite. It still screeched out in an unnatural tone, and it still set about destroying everything in its path as it rampaged through the hallways._

_But, this time, the faces were more defined. The Archmaster tried to stop the beast, only to be torn apart and consumed, the demon opening its mouth to reveal sharp teeth, stained with blood. It then turned on Tobirama, tendrils leaving its body to pierce the white-haired male's body, before tearing the screaming man in all directions._

_Madara did not feel any fear this time, not until the beast had turned on Hashirama and Izuna, strangling them with its tendrils and ripping out their organs. The Uchiha couldn't do a thing to stop it. He tried screaming, but no sounds had left his lips._

_He had been forced to watch the two people he cared about the most be torn apart, and he could not do a thing to save them…_

"Fuck!" Madara sat up suddenly with a cry, before giving a slight frown as he looked around the room. Had he really fallen asleep again? He felt heavy, still in a half-asleep state and it was very unnerving.

Night-time already? How long had he slept…? He was starving, and a bowl of food was left by his side. It was cold, and something was making him feel hungry, but mustering up his own strength, he knocked the bowl of food to the floor. No, he wouldn't eat. He was too nervous to eat, and he wanted to keep his senses sharp for his escape.

Madara heard a slight commotion outside of his room, but he gave a soft sigh before resigning to ignore it. The guards scuffled all the time, trying to prove their beliefs were the most correct, even amongst this whole gang of believers. But, as the door to his cell opened, he glanced up, spotting the two figures entering the room.

He growled lowly at the figures, his mind still hazy. One of the figures had stopped, though the smaller moved forwards, determined.

"Nii-san," The small figure whispered, and Madara rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep before looking upon the two newcomers, giving a soft gasp. "Izuna? What're you doing here…?" He asked, confused but happy to see his little brother.

"We came to rescue you. Hashirama said he knew where you'd be and how we'd get you out of this place," Izuna responded with a smile and a nod. Madara then looked back to the taller figure. "You sure took your time."

Hashirama gave a soft chuckle, though he was quite wary. He didn't want too much of a noise made. He had taken measures to make sure he and Izuna got into the temple without being caught. So now, he had to get Madara out without attracting too much attention.

"I don't need help, I was planning myself. You shouldn't be here, Izuna. I did this to keep you out of this situation..." Madara hissed, remembering where they were.

"Madara, don't worry," He whispered. "I'll get you and Izuna out of here, I promise. But we gotta act fast, because we don't wanna attract the guards' attention." Izuna nodded, looking to Madara with some concern.

"I can try," Madara responded with a soft sigh. "I feel too… heavy to move quickly. I'm going to leave this place anyway. It's making me go mad."

Hashirama was also unsure if Madara would be able to move so easily, with how big the creature inside had grown now. He put his hand into his pocket, fingers brushing against the glass vial of Aglaophotis. He could have Madara take the liquid and be rid of it now, but it would definitely not be pleasant.

Madara watched the others calmly, finally giving a smile. Hashirama was here, and had brought Izuna along with him. With more people, it'd be easier to fight off anyone trying to stop him. He remembered how fierce a scrapper Izuna had been, and Hashirama was a good fighter too. So, his plans were now made quicker. He would escape, with these two by his side.

But, as he caught the sounds of many footsteps, Madara realised that it would not be so easy. Of course it wouldn't be so easy- The Grandmaster wanted to keep a tight grip on Madara for the "god" he carried. Guards would have been watching out for any signs of intrusion into the temple.

As the doors opened again, with Tobirama calling out an order to capture the two outsiders, Hashirama had to act quickly. He took out the vial, handing it to Madara. "Please, take this. It won't be a pleasant experience, and I apologise for that… but it will get rid of that creature inside of you, even at such a late stage like this."

"What is it?" Madara took the vial carefully, though he had to stash it in his own pocket as the guards entered the room.

The brunet didn't get time to answer as he was suddenly grabbed by a guard, Izuna also being grabbed. Hashirama and Izuna had struggled fiercely, but there were too many, and they had been captured and dragged off.

In shock at how quickly they were captured, Madara didn't even resist as they were taken away from him. Well, there went his hopes of escaping quickly with Hashirama and Izuna.

Tobirama entered the room once it had been cleared, smirking coldly. "I told you, Bearer. You cannot escape now. Not until your part in the birth of the Ambrosine has ended."

With that, the white-haired male grabbed Madara by the arm, ignoring Madara's fierce struggles as he lead him through the hallways into the main room, where the Archmaster was waiting.


	10. Survived

"There you are," The Archmaster gave a slight laugh as he looked down at Madara. Placing a hand in his pocket, Madara held onto the vial of Aglaophotis, ready to take it out to swallow the contents of the vial.

Hashirama gave a slight smile as he noticed the Uchiha's movements. This was Madara's chance to escape, and even if he hadn't been able to escape, he would do his best to get Izuna and Madara out of the clutches of the Ambrose cult. And to kill the Ambrosine, would be a bonus...

The red-robed man narrowed his eyes, but as he indicated for the guards to take hold of Madara and remove his shirt before putting him onto the table, Madara held up the vial, which caused the guards to pause and gasp, some looking helplessly to their leader.

"Stop right now!" He growled lowly, glaring up at the Archmaster. "I am so fucking sick and tired of all of this shit. You will not do a single thing me, and this _demon_ is _not_ going to be born. So you can all get the fuck off my back, and let me, my brother and Hashirama go."

"How did you get that?" The red-robed man growled, narrowing his eyes before going to look over the guards. "What're you standing there for? Get the Bearer prepared for the ritual!" The guards all shifted nervously before hesitantly going to do as they were ordered.

But, as they moved forwards, Madara took the lid off of the vial, moving to quickly swallow the crimson liquid. The liquid had a strange taste, almost like a mix of berries, but there was a metallic aftertaste that caused him to cough slightly, doubling over slightly as he held his stomach.

Nausea had overtaken him, along with sharp pains in his stomach. "Oh god…" He murmured, falling to his knees as his stomach heaved. Soon enough, Madara vomited, though what he had brought up was nothing normal. "What the fuck...?"

A strange mass of flesh, weakly waving its tendrils and releasing small screeches, landed on the floor and Madara retched and heaved until all of the creature's body had left his mouth. Spitting out a mix of flesh and blood, he wiped his mouth and groaned lowly, ruby eyes fixed on the creature before him.

How ugly it was, with its flesh showing signs of burning, and it struggling as the Aglaophotis ripped through its tiny frame. He reached for a dropped knife, raising the blade above the creature. Oh, he would destroy this creature, make sure nothing would remain of it. This demon had caused him so much pain and annoyances, it would pay for what it did...

The Archmaster gave a cry of rage, leaving his throne and rushing to the remains of the creature before Madara could stab it, lifting it and consuming it in a desperate attempt to save it.

"Ugh…" Madara looked disgusted, wrinkling his nose as he watched the red-robed man consuming the creature. But, as the Archmaster twitched and shifted around, Madara gave a slight frown. "What the fuck did you do?!"

Red lines, almost vein-like, had appeared on the Archmaster's face, and he screamed aloud, his form changing, becoming larger and more grotesque as the remains of the creature assimilated with him.

The guards had approached their leader cautiously, and Hashirama used the confusion to elbow the guard in the face before turning and punching him square in the face, before going to attack the guard holding Izuna, taking the boy's hand as the guard let go and moving to pull Izuna towards the exit.

"Let me take it from here, brother," Tobirama had appeared as Hashirama made his way out of the room. "I'll take care of Izuna."

"Why should I trust you?" Hashirama growled, narrowing his eyes. Izuna had stepped forwards, and Hashirama reached out to him. "Izuna..."

"It's okay," Izuna smiled. "Tobirama is the one who told me where I could find Madara. He said he wanted me to come help."

"Izuna... you know he's just using you."

"Hashirama... you know I had to do what I did. I didn't want to be found out," Tobirama cut in, giving a soft sigh. "Please, brother... I was looking out for you."

Hashirama sighed, shaking his head. "Tobi..."

"Anyway, we all need to get out of here... the Archmaster truly has lost it," Tobirama responded.

"Take care of him, if you've hurt him, Madara will kill you himself, if I don't first," Hashirama responded, and Izuna went to Tobirama's side.

Tobirama just gave a soft sigh. "I won't hurt him." Grabbing Izuna's hand, he led the young Uchiha out of the temple as quickly as they could.

Hashirama flinched as a strange, unearthly snarl echoed through the halls, and everyone stopped as the Archmaster moved forwards to attack Madara. He had mutated heavily- he was no longer a man, but a monster, flesh and blood covering him.

"Oh, gross…" Madara ran off to the side as the Archmaster charged at him. It seemed that the once-man was mindless, attacking the guards struggling to get out of the way in time. But, a tendril had snaked around his ankle, causing the Uchiha to fall, banging his cheek on the floor.

"Fuck…" He mumbled, sitting up slowly and clawing at the tendril still wrapped tightly around his leg. "Get off of me!" As the creature crawled towards him, Madara hissed lowly, moving around to reach for the blade of a fallen guard, holding onto it as he stabbed the tendril caught on his ankle.

The creature gave a loud snarl, sending more tendrils towards Madara, ensnaring the male and squeezing his wrist, causing the Uchiha to drop the blade. Madara felt slightly panicked as he shifted around, kicking and struggling. The beast brought Madara closer to its gaping maw, and the Uchiha gave a low growl in response, slashing desperately at the coiling tendrils. The Archmaster was no longer here, replaced by a demonic spawn who lived only for destruction.

Why?

Why did it not work? He had drank the Aglaophotis, he'd thrown up the spawn.

Was it because it had been too late?

As he fell onto the floor, he heard the creature screech out in pain, though he pushed off the cut tendrils from his limbs, though another splash of blood hit him. Daring to glance up, the Uchiha gasped. "You idiot!" He snapped. "You're supposed to have run! I can take care of myself."

Hashirama was stood before Madara, protecting him from the monster, though he was injured. A rip in Hashirama's shirt showed a large cut, where blood trailed slowly. But, the Senju was fighting fiercely, using a sword he got from a guard. "Don't worry Madara, just run… Izuna's on the outside waiting," He responded with a slight smile. "I'll finish off the beast-" Hashirama winced and cried out as he felt his ribs crack and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Madara screeched, glancing to Hashirama with worry, though as the creature made a sound, he turned his attentions to it. Glaring up at the beast, Madara took the sword Hashirama had dropped, before moving forwards to attack the demon. "You fucking bastard!" He snarled, mind going blank with the anger taking over him.

The beast had become sluggish, bloodloss and the Aglaophotis finally starting to take its toll on its gruesome form. The once-man had little time to raise any more tendrils, before Madara sliced across with the sword, the blade slicing through the front of the creature's neck.

As it fell down, Madara was consumed with a rage, slashing the sword at the other without any semblance of control. The beast screeched and writhed about before succumbing to the effects of its own affliction. Flesh melting away, all that was left was the bloodied corpse of the old Archmaster, along with bones of the demon spawn. Madara kept slashing at the remains with the blade, tears running down his face. Hatred and frustration left him, and it was only when he felt arms around him that he paused, dropping the sword.

Hashirama had winced as he moved, but he was still managing to stand. He had moved to grab Madara, to stop him. "It's…" He coughed a little, though spoke, determined. "It's okay, Madara. It's over now, I promise."

As Madara leant against the other, sobbing, he let the older male lead him away, out of the temple. Hashirama gave sharp gasps of pain with each step, but he kissed the other's cheek.

"Let's go home, Madara."


End file.
